


Mac的养猫日记

by shunziqing



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奇怪的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac的养猫日记

**第一日**  
  
  
  
  
Mac回到家里的时候，离天亮已经没有几个小时了。  
家里那个人应该早已沉入梦乡，Danny的轮班下午就结束，而自己最近是天天都加班到深夜，并且一次比一次迟。  
  
他换过鞋，轻轻地穿过玄关，看到客厅的落地灯还亮着，光线被调到最暗，晕黄的颜色给人一种奇异的温暖和柔软的感觉。  
  
他的CSI蜷在沙发上熟睡。  
  
Mac停在那，忡怔了一会儿，让这个词在脑海里盘旋几圈，然后慢慢沉淀：  
 ** _他的，_** ** _CSI_** _。_  
  
无声地叹气摇头，依旧是个任意妄为野性未驯的家伙。  
他坐在沙发扶手上，喝了口一旁桌上放着的小半杯残酒，苏格兰威士忌，味道有些淡了，大约因为里面的冰块都化掉的关系。  
  
Mac静静地坐着，把Danny剩下的酒一点点喝完，然后去厨房洗了杯子，回到沙发前，弯身拿掉那人的眼镜，用微带水气的手轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊。  
  
Danny，去床上睡。  
  
他低声说。  
  
  
  
 **第二日**  
  
  
  
两个星期以来第一次，Mac在天黑之前下了班。  
家里没有人，Danny的班就在他之后，两人大概是刚好错过了。  
  
客厅的气窗开着，有风从那里吹进来，掀动桌上的报纸。他走过去，看到头版被某人当做了便签，满篇是用黑色马克笔写就的张牙舞爪的字迹：  
  
 _Mac_ _，_  
  
 _我走了，得先去一趟洗衣房_  
 _冰箱里有些中餐，如果你还没吃的话_  
  
 _PS._ _肯定会加班，别等我_  
  
 __  
D  
  
  
Mac转到厨房，从冰箱里拿出食物放进微波炉里定时，趁机给自己煮了一壶咖啡。十分钟后，他端着咖啡和热好的晚饭在餐桌前迟疑了一会儿，回到客厅里。  
  
客厅的落地窗前是一个藤制的躺椅，那通常是Danny的地盘。Mac之所以说地盘是因为Danny每次盘踞其上的样子都会让他联想到一只慵懒地在自己领地里晒太阳的幼狮。  
  
幼狮吗？  
  
其实只是在自己地盘上撒欢的野猫吧……  
  
他轻轻咧了咧嘴，一屁股坐在了那只猫的专属躺椅上。  
从报纸里抽出几张没有被马克笔的墨迹阴过的，一边看一边有一搭没一搭地吃起了晚饭。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **第三日**  
  
  
  
  
  
去墓地祭奠故人的话就一定会下雨，这几乎成了定律。  
  
Mac把车缓缓停在路边，雨水落在车顶，发出细密的声音，谁家在草地尽头举行葬礼，那一片黑色竟和沾雨的碧草同样刺目得令人心痛。  
降下车窗，湿润的水气和青草香扑面而来，雨滴落在窗沿，溅在Mac手上，冰凉。  
  
Danny对于Rubin的死始终不能释怀，Mac清楚得很，从事故以后Danny就没有回他自己的公寓住过，他无法处理内心的愧疚感，于是选择逃避。  
他的痛苦，Mac都看在眼里，但这不是什么一句话一个安慰就能化解的，心结之所以称为心结，除非他自己愿意，别人无计可施。  
  
Mac坐在车里，透过雨丝注视着草坪上那个孤零零的身影，他没有撑伞，金发被淋得软趴趴地贴在头上，连颜色都有些黯淡。  
过了良久，就在Mac开始担心的时候，Danny抹了抹脸，转身，微微缩着肩膀朝这边走来，在看到Mac的车后怔了怔，小跑起来。  
  
坐进副驾驶位后，金发的青年仍然有些失神，水珠自他脸上滑落。  
Mac从后面拿了条毛巾搭在他头上，然后靠过去吻了他。  
  
在Danny的唇上，Mac尝到了雨水的味道。  
  
是苦的。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 写于2008年5月23日。


End file.
